Hermione Granger, Undercover Spy
by toxicswantle
Summary: Mia is a Pureblod Death Eater, 29, married to a certain Spy, with an 11 year old son, Toby, when she goes undercover as 11 year old Hermione Granger, to protect Draco Malfoy and Harry, who is actually a Ridde, Voldermort's kidnappd son, who was placed with the Potters By Dumbledore. Follow Mia as she fights off Weasley and The Order. !SlytherinHarry !SlytherinHermione. MinorSlash


A/N i really like messing with Hermione as a character, so here I present you with a Disguised!Hermione fic, with a few plot changes.

Hemione is 29, marrieda and scretly namd Mia, she is undercover for the dark side, as a spy.

Disclaimer, I don't own any of Harry Potter :'( all rights go to J.K

One:

'Hermione Granger' was like most Muggleborn students attending Hogwarts for the first time. Amazed and nervous, never being around magic before had made them stand out as 'Mudbloods' to the Pureblood's, and making themselves targets for the next seven years. Well, not Hermione, that was just a facade, a part of her acting to fulfill her task.

Hermione was actually as pure a blood as any well known line, like the Nott's or the Greengrass's. Infact this wasn't even her name, but close enough. Mia Fresh was more like it, well that was her maiden name, but her marriage was secret, only a handful of people knew.

On the train she has remained to herself, a shy boy had requested to sit with her, carrying a toad, but she simply dismissed the child, she was far too busy to deal with any of the students. Mia was actually 29, 18 years older then anyone in her classes, so this assignment was going to prove tough without ending up giving the impression of being a child genius.

Anyway, Mia was an odd character to most, attending the school as a 11 year old to spy, and even more odd that she would be attending school with her own son, whom she had had when she had finished school, at just 18, by 20 she was married, and had a young son named Toby.

Toby knew who she was, and promised to not interfere with the plans, but knew if he had troubles he could approach her.

Upon arrival to the school she spotted her targets, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Watching as they offered friendship, she silently hopped the Savior would take it and make her job easier. Looking like he wouldn't, Mia had to take drastic actions and delved into his mindscape.

Harry.'

'Who- What?'

'Take the friendship.'

'Why? He's rude, and disrespecting my friend.'

'Friend? Weasley is using you for money, has he not informed you of his mass amount of siblings? The Weasley's are poor and desperate, it is not friendship, its simply him doing as he has been told to. Get money. Draco doesn't have that problem, he can gain nothing through you, his request is pure and true.'

'Urm..okay.'

"I accept" Harry spoke outloud, shaking Draco's hand, leaving a mortified Weasley.

The firsties were led into the great hall by the stern deputy headmistress, and to the front where they would be sorted into their house for the next seven years. Mia had been a Slytherin first time around.

'Hannah Abbott'

'Hufflepuff'

'Susan Bones'

'Hufflepuff'

The list continued, Kevin Entwhistle went to Ravenclaw, and Justin Finch-Fletchly to Hufflepuff.

'Toby Fresh.'

"A Fresh? Didn't they die out? Is he the last heir? He must be so rich" Whispers begun, but the confident child took his seat under the hat.

'Slytherin!'

Happily the child bounced over to his seat on the Slytherin table with the only other first year Slytherin's so far, Tracey Davis and Millicent Bullstrode.

Daphne Greengrass and Gregory Goyle went to Slytherin and Anthony Goldstein to Ravenclaw.

"Hermione Granger."

Mia took her seat, and waited for the hat's judgment.

"Mia! This is a surprise, i am, shocked i didnt see this from your young one, Toby, he must have strong mid shields. So, Undercover? I see. Well, i never liked that oaf, Dumbledore, so i shall help you, if of course, you save me from this school in an attack."

Hermione nodded, promising to hat its wish.

"Very well, SLYTHERIN."

Hermione bounced over to Slytherin, and sitting down beside Tracey Davis.

"Hello, welcome to Slytherin, I'm Tracey." The first year smiled, she was only a Halfblood, so she had no discrimination towards the 'Mudblood.'

"Thanks. I'm Hermione."

The sorting continued, Draco, Theodore and Pansy joined their house, the Boy from the train went to Hufflepuff, whom Hermione thought was called Neville, though she hadn't been listening too carefully. A pretty young girl joined Slytherin, named Morganna Porter.

'Harry Potter.'

This started the whispers more then Toby by far.

"Slytherin!"

This created a controversy, Gryffindor went up in flames, booing the Boy Who Lived into Slytherin, however the Snakes stood up, clapping and welcoming Harry, in protest to the Gryffindors.

"Settle down students!" Dumbledore demanded, and the hall silenced, almost... some whispered still remained.. but not many.

"Welcome, Harry. I'm Morganna."

"Hello Morganna, thank you."

"I'm Theodore!" Theodore shouted, making himself noticed by the BWL.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle, and of course, you've met me, that's Pansy Parkinson, and at the end is Millicent." Draco pointed

"I'm Tracey."

Blaise Zabini was the last to be sorted and sat down at the table.

"I'm Toby Fresh, pleased to meet you Harry."

"And I'm Hermione Granger."

"Granger, is that an old line or something?" Pansy asked.

"Mh, yes, its an old American Pureblood line my parents moved to England just before i was born." Hermione quickly explained, hoping it would pass, since she wouldn't be able to do her task as a shunned Mudblood.

"Oh, awesome." Pansy smiled, and turned back to talking to Theodore.

Hermione glanced up to the staff table, and caught Harry doing the same, out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey guys, whose that next to Professor Quirrell?" He asked.

"That's Professor Snape, he teaches Potions."

"He's my Godfather, and he favors Slytherins, so you should be okay, as long as you don't blow anything up, he hates it when people don't follow the instructions." Draco added

"Okay." Harry answered, turning instead to look at Quirrell curiously.


End file.
